Long, Hard Ride
by DC Derringer
Summary: Dean and Sam take Castiel on a long, hard ride to the next town.


**Title:** Long, Hard Ride

**Pairing:** Dean/Sam/Castiel

**Word Count:** 880

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings: **Anal sex, anal plugs, rimming, oral sex

**Summary:** Winchester Affection 'Verse. Dean and Sam take Castiel on a long, hard ride to the next town.

By the time Sam was done with him, Castiel had four full loads of come in his ass, two from Sam and two from Dean. They'd rode him fast and hard, getting off quickly, so he knew it wasn't the sex itself that was the focus. There would be something else. This was made more evident when Dean shoved a long and thick butt plug into him as soon as Sam pulled out. He was then ordered to dress while Sam and Dean packed up the car, getting ready to move on to the next town that needed their help.

Castiel sat in the back seat as Dean drove out of town, waiting for further instructions from the two brothers, but none came. Dean listened to his metal tapes, while Sam settled into the passenger seat for some serious scenery gazing.

After 20 minutes, Dean took a turn off the main road onto a dusty, unpaved side road. The first few meters had Castiel squirming slightly in his seat, as the Impala jostled over the uneven road, but when Dean hit a much larger pothole, Castiel let out a loud shout as the plug hit his prostate hard.

Once he recovered from that hard jolt of pleasure, Castiel looked up to see Sam watching him with a smile. He could even see Dean's eyes through the rearview mirror. And then there was another hard bump, one that Castiel was certain Dean had swerved to hit on purpose. As he jounced up and down in the seat, the plug jammed against his prostate again, making him cry out. Both Winchesters seemed pleased with this reaction. Sam turned around to watch the road, and Dean drove on, faster than necessary, and being certain to hit all of the big bumps and potholes in the road, grinning each time Castiel cried out and moaned.

Dean and Sam had planned the side road route well, giving them over an hour of twisty, winding roads to traverse before ending up in a thick wooded area miles from any sort of civilization or buildings. When Dean jerked the car to a stop, garnering one last whimper from Castiel, the two brothers quickly got out to collect Castiel from the back seat.

Castiel stepped out shakily, his knees weak and wobbly underneath him. Carefully, Dean and Sam led him to the hood of the car and urged him to climb on top, on his hands and knees, so that he was facing the windshield. They made quick work of his pants, tugging them down and off, and then peeled away his underwear, which was sticky and wet with Castiel's come.

"Three times, Cas?" Sam asked, licking come from Castiel's underwear.

"No way. Four. You heard him in the car," Dean insisted.

"That last one was his 'I really want to come but I'm holding it,' moan. It was definitely three."

"Well Cas? Three or four?" Dean asked.

"Sam is correct. I'm still holding it," Castiel said, smiling as Dean cursed.

"Great. I get his ass, you clean his cock," Sam said, smirking victoriously as he started tugging on the plug holding all their come inside Castiel. Castiel moaned again as Sam toyed with him, and also, thrilled that they were betting on him again, using him as their prize.

Once the plug was out, Sam immediately buried his face in Castiel's ass, with no finesses or delay. He shoved his tongue into Castiel's loose hole and started eating him out, noisily and hungrily. Castiel cried out from the vicious attack, pushing back eagerly against Sam's face.

Only slightly less than eager, still pouting from his loss in the game with Sam, Dean slid underneath Castiel on the Impala's hood. He angled his head under the angel's hips, lifted his head, and sucked Castiel's hard and messy cock into his mouth. He sucked just as hungrily as his brother, seeking out every drop of come Castiel had spent during his ride in the car.

Castiel bucked and writhed between the two brothers, moving his hips first back against Sam's mouth, and then forward into Dean's. He'd been so close before, on that last trek of road with the plug bumping around inside him, he'd almost come that fourth time. With both brothers working him over with their expert mouths, Castiel finally let out that moan Dean thought he had heard, that signaled Castiel's orgasm.

Beneath him, Dean swallowed, catching every drop of come Castiel offered him. Behind, Sam kept eating Castiel up, moaning as Castiel spasmed around his tongue, like it wanted to pull him in further.

Slowly, the Winchesters pulled away from Castiel and let him slump down on the hood, sweaty and completely satisfied.

"Come on, Cas. No napping on the car. Sam'll cuddle with you in the backseat."

Sam nodded with agreement, and handed Castiel his underwear to put back on, but Castiel hesitated while reaching out for it.

"Aren't you going to put the plug back in?" he asked, while his legs fell apart, spreading invitingly. Sam and Dean groaned at the invitation, though they should have known better. Castiel never could get enough of their affection.


End file.
